User talk:Sonicfan919
Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Write Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suupaa Tantei Sha: Safuxaia Ringu page. Please leave a message on the founders talk page or an admins if you need help with anything! :) -- Jack Firesword (Talk) 14:10, August 23, 2012 hi, this is DoT. I saw that you edited Kasi, who is my character. Please don't edit any of my pages without permission. ~DoT the Waffle Queen (talk) 20:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey - welcome to the wiki and all that, sorry I didn't welcome you sooner - I was on holiday The Creator 22:46, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's against the rules to edit other peoples pages. If you do it again I will be forced to give you a ban. The Creator 19:19, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but my internet went out. so if you want to blame it on someone blame it on my internet! >.> I hada whole bunch of stuff on there but then it just dissappeared. AND OF COURSE THATS NOT ALL! ITS A DAMN AZZ STORY Can you add the link to one of your stories to the comments on this blog?? The Creator 21:34, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi... sup. and you are?... heh. :: XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 22:16, December 20, 2012 (UTC)xXCasshernLoverXx Well... Ha ha, you know... i only came on here cuz you inspired me, that's all. And to tell you, i kinda have no idea what the HECK I'm doing... i really hate this... Also- i didn't know there was a casshern sins wiki- but thanks for the info. Like I'm NOT having enough problems with this... wiki tiki thingy... I still don't get it. I know you seen like... five copies of my book on here. It' embarassing and i messed up... And that's why i don't have these things, you see... Uhh... I still don't get it but I'll just... i don't know- write something else or something. Just not that story. It's all really confusing... T_T SHUDUP! First of ALL, I'm not writing about that meanie! And second, the world IS ending tomorrow so STOP TALKING ABOUT IT! Silence. Are you still there? Breathing... XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 23:13, December 20, 2012 (UTC) xXCasshernLoverXx WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Did you call me, because i got this weird call from you... something about santa- I SWEAR. And it was from YOU. And how come you didn't''' answer-''' I called you back... DON'T EVER '''DO THAT AGAIN..... NOT COOL. T-T I have nominated you for admin rights - your the only active user on this wiki (Discluding me, but I haven't been editing stories, just making blogs, talk page posts/comments and coding. The Creator 09:47, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey! write more of Super Detective Agency!! I want to read more!!!!!! XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 18:05, January 2, 2013 (UTC)xXCasshernLoverXx P.S. haven't been on the computer at all because I was on a trip, that's why I wasn't able to leave my messages on your page (like I'm doing now) :-P. Answer back though. I guess I'll be here all day, doing stuff. AND I just read your blog about the thingy crisis with this wiki. I'll try to find some friends of mine to see if they wanna join. I mean, I got nothin' else to do on here but to just... '''read people's stories, so I'll see if I can get someone-or some more people on here to join. (And then I can read their stories, yay). XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 18:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC)xXCasshernLoverXx As the only admin I have granted you adminship. The Creator 16:40, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Is it me, or do we have one, or two new users? 'Cause if we do, I'm quite surprised. XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 04:50, January 22, 2013 (UTC)xXCasshernLoverXx Read my story please? ^-^ Tell me what you think. XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 21:36, January 28, 2013 (UTC)xXCasshernLoverXx hello hello hello! whacha doin? XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 20:24, May 20, 2013 (UTC)xXCasshernLoverXx fuck u and ur asian fantasies. i seens iu at scool and u a werido. my friends told me u like catilin. shell never like u! :D u jack off 2 hiuna or some shit? XD u nasty! get outta ferndale! no girll will like u, u a nerd. u wretched bitch. not even that weird talking white girl wif the bracecs some one told me to find u. u a bitch azz nigga. biiiitch!!! XD they hate u u fuccking of NOW?? too soon.... XDDDDDD cum nice and good alll over that pic u got bro. XDDDDDDD hiuna gonna hate havin u. bitch. FUCK THIS WHOLE WIKI YALL GOT NO BODY ON HERE BUT WEIRDOS LIKE HIM. HE LIKE ASIAN CHICKS. XDDDDD THATS FUCKED UPPPP!!!!! sup brah? xDCrossCanon (talk) 00:56, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Kaleb, go onto yahoo ::: Kittycatgirl99 (talk) 19:16, June 30, 2014 (UTC)Becky He's now an admin. Sorry for the delay :) Stuff... 17:34, July 5, 2014 (UTC) No, I don't really come on much; I'll try to check them if I have time Stuff... 21:15, July 6, 2014 (UTC) As I am inactive, I'm giving you bureaucrat status if you want it. Message me if you do. Stuff... 10:10, July 25, 2014 (UTC) You have already been given bureaucrat status by Wikia staff. Also, please give proper reasons in the ban reasons next time. There is no need to ban that user as of now as they are inactive. If they harrass you again, ban them for a day, then a week, ect. Jack Firesword 09:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I'm halting my inactivity (hopefully) as it's my summer holiday now. Jack Firesword 09:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC) How DARE you delete my first page!? Any pages of mine that are deleted, that can't stop me because I have claws (I'm a chihuahua, remember :/) and I can recreate the page. Baybon.wikipedia (talk) 15:13, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Piggabubblyboo456 Hello. I'm wondering if you wanted to affiliate with our Wiki (the Book Writing Wiki) We are looking to help your writers make the best stories possible, in return for contributors. So what do you say? --Shadow E. (talk) (guestbook) 17:33, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry I took so long to get back to you. Thank you for affiliating with us, and as soon as we have time, we'll add you to our list. Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you. Shadow E. (talk) (guestbook) 04:11, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Golden Independence Origins His origin starts in The Crystal Empire in Equestria, where newborns ponies like Golden Independence, Flash Sentry, and Comet Tails were going to attend the Royal guards academy where they'll be experience in their excellence of their best spirit as one royal guards. Flash Sentry got their best because he's got what it takes to become the Crystal empire sentry. But all except for Golden Independence, whose now lost his titles as the best sentry ever and who is seemingly upset at Flash Sentry and never forgive the day when he and Sentry first born. Desperate of wanting to be more precisely powerful and independence, Golden have no choice but to join force with Professor Pericles and the Entity and Forte Luster first found him and eager the renegade malicious Pegesi sentry and he promise to their will and then, Golden must be loyal to them and to aid their quest to achieving 'world peace'----even if it means getting revenge on Flash Sentry.